familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anne Laura Dorinthea McLaren (1927-2007)
|field = Developmental biology, animal genetics |alma_mater = Oxford University }} The Hon. Dame Anne Laura Dorinthea McLaren, DBE, FRS, FRCOG (26 April 1927 – 7 July 2007 ) was the daughter of Henry McLaren, 2nd Baron Aberconway and Christabel McNaughten. She became a leading figure in developmental biology. Her work helped lead to human in vitro fertilisation (IVF).[http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/main.jhtml?xml=/news/2007/07/09/db0902.xml The Telegraph obituary for Prof. Dame Anne McLaren], 9 July 2007 She received many honours for her contributions to science, including being made an officer of the Royal Society. Early training She studied zoology at Oxford University, gaining entrance to Lady Margaret Hall and obtaining an MA. Researching mite infestation of Drosophila under J. B. S. Haldane, she continued postgraduate studies at Oxford, first under Peter Medawar on the genetics of rabbits and then on neurotropic murine viruses under Kingsley Sanders. She obtained her D.Phil in 1952 and married fellow student Dr Donald Michie on 6 October 1952. Early career and married life As a couple, McLaren and Donald Michie worked together at University College, London 1952–1955, and afterwards at the Royal Veterinary College, on the variation in the number of lumbar vertebrae in mice as a function of maternal environment. Dr McLaren would later take up research on fertility in mice, including superovulation and superpregnancy.Smith J. (2007) Prof. Dame Anne McLaren DBE, FRS (Fellow-Commoner 1991) Christ's College Magazine 232: 112–114 During this period, three children were born to the couple: * Susan Fiona Dorinthea Michie (b. 19 June 1955) * Jonathan Mark Michie (b. 25 March 1957) * Caroline Ruth Michie (b. 1 August 1959) However, the marriage ended in a divorce in 1959, and McLaren moved to the Institute of Animal Genetics in Edinburgh to continue her research. The couple remained on good terms; Michie also moved to Edinburgh. The experience of raising children as a single career parent made McLaren a strong advocate for government assistance towards childcare. Later career and honours Dr McLaren spent the next 15 years (1959–1977) at the Institute of Animal Genetics, studying a variety of topics related to fertility, development and epigenetics, including the development of mouse embryonic transfer, immunocontraception, and the skeletal characteristics of chimeras. In 1974, she left Edinburgh to become the Director of the MRC Mammalian Development Unit in London. In 1992, she retired from the Mammalian Development Unit and moved to Cambridge, joining the Wellcome/CRC Institute, later the Gurdon Institute. She was made a Fellow-Commoner of Christ's College, Cambridge in 1991. In 1975, she was made a Fellow of the Royal Society, and from 1991 to 1996, she held the position of Foreign Secretary of the Royal Society, the first female officer in the society's 300-year history. In 1986, she was made a Fellow of the Royal College of Obstetricians and Gynaecologists for her pioneering work on fertility. In 1989 she presented the Ellison-Cliffe Lecture at the Royal Society of Medicine. In 1993, she was created a DBE. From 1993 to 1994, she was president of the British Association for the Advancement of Science. In 2002, she was awarded the Japan Prize with Andrzej K. Tarkowski for their contributions to developmental biology and in 2007 she was awarded the March of Dimes Prize in Developmental Biology. Death Anne McLaren (aged 80) and Donald Michie (aged 83), her ex-husband, were killed in a car crash on 7 July 2007. Trivia * As a child she also appeared in the film version of H.G. Wells' novel Things to Come. . * In her later life, she was a member of the Communist Party of Great Britain,Letter: Donald Michie and Anne McLaren (Obituary, comment) The Guardian, 11 July 2007. which made travel to the USA difficult for a while.Int. J. Dev. Biol. 2001, vol.45, 477–482. Obituaries * * * See also * Beatrice Mintz, a contemporary of McLaren's, who also excelled in developmental biology. External links *Research group homepage *thePeerage.com *Biographical interview *Tribute from her students *Obituary and Tribute References Category:British zoologists Category:Women biologists Category:British women scientists Category:Fellows of Christ's College, Cambridge Category:Fellows of King's College, Cambridge Category:Fullerian Professors of Physiology Category:National Institute for Medical Research faculty Category:Presidents of the British Science Association Category:Female Fellows of the Royal Society Category:Royal Medal winners Category:Japan Prize laureates Category:L'Oréal-UNESCO Awards for Women in Science laureates Category:Road incident deaths in England Category:People from London Category:Alumni of Lady Margaret Hall, Oxford Category:Communist Party of Great Britain members Category:Daughters of barons Category:Dames Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Alumni of University College London Category:Academics of University College London Category:Non-SMW people articles